digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beelzemon
|level=Mega |attribute=Virus |family=Nightmare Soldiers Nature Spirits Wind Guardians Metal Empire Dark Area |type=(Ja:) Demon Lord (En:) Evil |debut=''D-Ark Version 2'' |from=SkullSatamonDigimon Battle Matadormon + MummymonDigimon World Dawn and Dusk Gluttonous Being + Code Key of GluttonyDigimon World Data Squad SkullMeramonD-Power 3.0 |to=Beelzemon Blast ModeDigimon Tamers, "Beelzemon's Big Day" 43 Ogudomon * (w/ Lucemon Chaos Mode, Leviamon, Daemon, Belphemon Rage Mode, Barbamon, Laylamon)Digimon Carddass Battle Terminal 02 (Jump Festa Trailer) |java=Hiroki Takahashi |javan=(Tamers) |java2=Hideo Watanabe |java2n=(Savers) |enva=Derek Stephen Prince |envan=(Tamers) |enva2=Kyle Hebert |enva2n=(Data Squad) |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , , |partner= and Mako Gluttonous boy Kosaburo Katsura Protagonist (DS) |n1=(Ja:) ベルゼブモン＋ベヒーモスWhen riding the Behemoth, Beelzemon is sometimes given the name . Beelzebumon + Behemoth |n2=(Ja:) Beelzebmon |n3=(Ja:) ベルゼブモンＬ Beelzebumon L |n4=(En:) Beelzebumon''Digimon Heroes!'' |n5=(En:) Beezlemon''Digimon Tamers (manhua)'' |s1=Beelzemon Blast Mode |s2=Beelzemon X |s3=Beelzemon (2010 anime) |g1=Seven Great Demon Lords }} Beelzemon is an Evil Digimon. It is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", representing and the sin of . While it possesses the power to preside over the many Devil Digimon, it dares to observe a solitary existence. It is said that it could stand at the peak of the dark army, "Nightmare Soldiers", if it cared to, although it is also said that there exists a Demon Lord Digimon which surpasses even Beelzemon. It rides on the gigantic motorcycle-type machine, "Behemoth", holding its cherished shotguns, the "Berenjena" ( ). Although its personality is cruel and merciless, it is also exceedingly prideful, so it would never attack the weak.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/beelzebumon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Beelzebumon] Attacks *'Darkness Claw': Raises a claw overhead and then cuts the opponent to pieces. *'Double Impact': Rapid-fires the Berenjena. *'Quick Shot': Rapid-fires using the Berenjena. *'Heartbreak Shot': Fire a shot aimed at the opponent's heart. Design Etymologies ;Beelzebumon (ベルゼブモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * . Mythological demon. ;Beelzemon Name used in the American English version of Digimon Tamers and in most American English media. * . Mythological demon. Fiction Digimon Tamers Digimon World Data Squad Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digital Monster D-Project Beelzemon digivolves from Mummymon. Post-game, the DemiMeramon in Area 12 will have a Beelzemon in its party when it fights. Digimon World DS After beating the Seven Great Demon Lords, Beelzemon wants to know more about humans and turns into scan data after it tells you this. Then, any Infermon can digivolve into Beelzemon at level 84. Digimon World 3 Beelzemon appears in the intro of the game, riding the Behemoth and digivolving to Beelzemon Blast Mode in order to fight Gallantmon. Beelzemon digivolves from MaloMyotismon at level 40. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Beelzemon is #348, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 326 HP, 358 MP, 180 Attack, 164 Defense, 150 Spirit, 142 Speed, and 80 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Dark Veil, Sniper 4, and Critical 4 traits. Beelzemon can DNA digivolve from Mummymon and Matadormon, if the base Digimon is at least level 62, with 370 attack, but only if you have previously befriended an Impmon. Beelzemon can DNA digivolve to Beelzemon Blast Mode with BanchoLeomon, if the base Digimon is at least level 68, with 100% friendship and 410 spirit. Beelzemon can be hatched from the Demon Egg. Digimon Battle Beelzemon digivolves from Impmon at level 41. He has a stat build of 4,4,0,0. Digimon Masters Beelzemon is a Mega-level Mercenary Digimon. Beelzemon digivolves from SkullSatamon, and can digivolve to Beelzemon Blast Mode once the "Toy gun" has been applied to it. Digimon Pendulum Progress 2.0: Armageddon Army Beelzemon is an obtainable Digimon. Beelzemon can digivolve from MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, Beastmon, Antylamon (Data), NeoDevimon or LadyDevimon. In order to digivolve to Beelzemon, you must train your Digimon at noon with 50 battles and -2 Penalties. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Dark Area Digimon Category:Demon Lord Digimon Category:Evil Digimon Category:Weekly Featured Articles